ttfffandomcom-20200216-history
Teen Titans Quest Chapter 2: Patience
Patience is the second chapter of Teen Titans Quest. Scene One: The Throne of Darkness (LIKE WITH THE PROLOGUE'S MULTIPLE SCENES SECTION, EACH THIRD OF THIS SCENE PLAYS OUT THE SAME, BUT THERE ARE MAJOR DIFFERENCES DEPENDING ON WHICH SCENE YOU, THE READERS, HAVE CHOSEN TO READ FIRST. IF YOU WISH FOR A MORE CONVENIENT EXPERIENCE, CHOOSE EITHER EVENT A, B, OR C IN THE PROLOGUE AND STICK WITH IT UNTIL TOLD TO DO OTHERWISE. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.) Xel'lotath Version *Xel'lotath: (Deep within a large, space-like dimension, the silhouette of a slender, eel-like creature with four arms floated silently. A glowing green eye was the sole form of illumination besides stars, nebulas and galaxies.) So this is the new world? It looks vulnerable. ''The protectors of this world are youths? ''This makes no sense to us, and yet, we cannot help but be amused by this. ''But amusement alone will not save them from our wrath. ''We must keep them from interfering with our invasion, and any friends they have will surely follow them in oblivion. ''We must create new soldiers, ones that will think, and yet obey our every whim. ''Ulyaoth was foolish for trusting the centurion with this goal, for Ulyaoth would not have had his mind fried, and he would have succeeded, if only the centurion were smart enough to protect him properly. ''(Xel'lotath summons four spheres of green light, each concealing a coin, a cup, a sword, and a wand.) HEAR US, OUR SERVANTS, FOR YOUR GODDESS, XEL'LOTATH, THE GODDESS OF INSANITY, HAVE ORDERS FOR YOU!! ''Prepare our arrival, let no one stand in your way, and even though we are patient, we won't tolerate laziness, so make this world insane for us. (The four lights headed toward a portal leading to Earth. Xel'lotath cackled as her enforcers left her sight.) Chattur'gha Version *Chattur'gha: (In a space-like expance, a large, lobster-like silhouette appeared. Five of the creature's glowing red eyes were among the only forms of light in that dark place.) This new world... It deserves a proper ruler, one with the power to demolish all in his path. I, Chattur'gha, the God of Matter and Power, will be that ruler. I pity my less competent rival, Xel'lotath, for relying upon the centurion. He wasn't worthy of his rank. Regardless, Xel'lotath is gone, eaten and chopped up by me. So too will the young protectors of this new world fall before my might. (Chattur'gha summons four red lights, which hid a coin, a cup, a sword, and a wand.) I have given you four the power to live and the power to obey my commands. My first order, and your primary goal, is to allow me entry into their world. Not another order is to be followed, especially if given by others. Further commands will come in due time. NOW GO!!! (Chattur'gha sent the four lights through a portal. Chattur'gha roared triumphantly as this occured.) Ulyaoth Version *Ulyaoth: (In the vastness of a space-like domain, the silhouette of a jellyfish-like creature appeared. Several orbs surrounding the creature glew blue in the darkness.) Yet another yawning chasm of a universe, and yet another orbiting sphere to condemn. The meandering mammalian ilk perpetually reproducing upon this pitiful domain are reliant upon young saviors. Truly, they are most vulnerable if they rely so heavily upon a budding generation. This world will soon become the first of many infinite realities that shall submit to my dominion. The futile attempt to stop the impending darkness will be most interesting. Not only this, but Chattur'gha, whose parts are scattered in the infinite dimensions, will provide no hinderance to my agenda. (Ulyaoth summons four blue lights, which cover a coin, a cup, a sword, and a wand.) Pay close attention, my newest underlings. Your god, Ulyaoth, Master of the Planes, has given you permission to exist for him and him alone. I am that god. Now, pave the way to my much-required empire in the making. There is merriment to be had. (The four lights leave in a portal. Ulyaoth laughs calmly and coldly, as if calculating his next move all the while enjoying the events as they transpire.) Continued in Chapter 3: Dreams Category:Crossover Category:Teen Titans Quest Category:Teen Titans Quest Chapter